


Not Kidnapping, Asshat!

by louis_wife505



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: House Theo, M/M, be nice on halloween, ding dong ditch gone wrong, pay back is a bitch, thiam is hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505





	Not Kidnapping, Asshat!

It was supposed to be fun, just a few pranks for the night after all the kids went home from getting their treats. With Corey making them invisible it should have been a good time… 

Theo should have known better…

Theo came up with the plan. Something more age appropriate for the teens to do. “You seriously want to dress up and try to get candy? You do realize that no one is gonna give a bunch of high schoolers candy right?” Theo laughed as Liam, Corey, and Mason pouted. 

“C’mon you dumbasses.” He smacks Liam’s knee and gets up. He walks to the guest room that he currently got to call his. He grabs his jacket before walking outside. “Trick r’ treaters are heading home soon, so lets have fun. 

He tells Corey to make them all invisible before making their way over to the neighbors. Theo rings the doorbell and waits till someone answers. When they come out Theo reaches into their house and grabs the candy bowl. It turns invisible and he pulls it out. Together they walk away and head to the next house. 

They continue down the block, some houses they just ding dong ditched, others they’d take all the candy they can. At one point Liam ran back to the house to grab a bag for all the candy they had gotten. It was going great and they all had fun. Then the black house came. 

It looked abandoned but the pack knew better. They could smell the life in side, hear the heartbeat that haunts the halls of the run down place. The yard was overgrown with weeds, grass, and wildflowers. It screamed haunted and most believed it to be. 

“Theo, we can’t go there.” Liam gripped Theo’s hand and tugged him back. Mason and Corey shared a look at the contact the other two shared. “Why not? Are you scared?” Theo taunted making Liam growl. It was just too easy to get a rise out of the beta. 

“No I’m not scared but it’s not right to disturb someone who obviously wants to be left alone.” Liam was able to control his heart to not give himself away. Truth is the house always freaked him out, and even more so after becoming a werewolf; and learning some one lived in the house. 

“This coming from the kid who followed me around for a week when I told him to leave me alone each time I caught him?” Theo scoffed and tugged Liam by his hand to the door. Liam grabbed Mason who was still holding onto Corey. The four teens disappeared from sight as they crossed under the darkness of a tree. 

Theo got them up to the door before pulling Liam in front of him. “Your turn baby wolf.” He whispered in Liam’s ear making the teen shiver. Liam glared at Theo before reaching a shaky hand out to press the doorbell. Before he was able to press the button the door swung open and something was blown in all their faces. One after the other they all dropped to the ground, out like a light. 

When the four teens awoke they were in a dingy basement that smells like musk, earth, and _ death _. Theo looked around, using his enhanced sight to see in the dark room. It looked like there was a pile of something in the corner, he was afraid to focus too much on it. There was a staircase to his left that looked like it led to cellar doors but he couldn’t get a good look over Liam’s head. If he could break them free he was sure, with the help of Liam, they could open the doors.

He tried to pull his hands free but he was bound by something even werewolf strength couldn’t break. Maybe if he broke his thumb he could slip his hand through. He tried twisting and pulling but he was secure and he couldn’t get the bone to break. 

“No point in escaping. There’s nowhere to go.” A voice said from behind Theo. “What do you want with us?” Theo growled. If they didn’t die Liam was never gonna let him hear the end of it for not listening to him about the house. 

“Nothing you won’t miss… A liver, a kidney, maybe an eye or two.” The voice chuckled as if it said a joke. “Sorry to break it to you, but we’re not exactly willing to part with our organs.” Mason spoke up letting Theo know that he was ok and awake. 

“Mason, can you see who it is?” Theo tried to turn his head but he was blocked by Liam’s head. “N-no, it’s too dark.” Mason shook his head. Slowly the other two teens woke up. Corey immediately looked for Mason. Liam on the other hand, had a freak out and tried everything to break free. 

“Liam! Hey, Liam! Calm down.” Theo tried to calm him down before he made the situation worse. “Calm… Cal… What the fuck do you mean calm down!” He growled and tried to break free again. “I told you Theo! I told you to skip this house! Hell! I told you to just wait for me at the house; I’d get candy then we could cuddle and watch Halloween! But no,” He dramatically drew out the word no. “You wanted to play ding dong ditch!” 

Theo hung his head as Liam yelled. No one knew about them and he just basically announced it to Mason and Corey. “Alright fine! So what’s your plan, huh? Rage your way out of whatever is holding us, not caring if you rip Mason’s or Corey’s arm off in the process. Hope that you can take down whoever is holding us captive in enough time to get whoever you injured to the hospital before they bleed out..” Liam cut him off. “I get it!” 

Theo and Liam both growled in frustration as they tried to get out of the binds without hurting Mason or Corey. Working together, Liam was able to break Theo’s thumb. Gritting his teeth through the pain he slipped his hand free. He worked quickly to get himself free. 

He knew whoever held them was still in the room and he wondered why they hadn’t tried to stop Theo from freeing himself. It wasn’t till he got completely free and moved to free Liam that he realized why he wasn’t being stopped. There was no one in the room, and the doors he saw were sealed shut. 

“Fuck!” He freed the three others. “Stay here, Liam and I will find an exit.” The other two didn’t have enhanced sight so it was dangerous for them to be moving around a dark room. Theo and Liam split up and started to search the room. They couldn’t find anything along the walls. No shelves, doors, windows, not even a crack in the cement. 

Theo moved to the doors and tried to push on them but they wouldn’t budge. “THEO!” Corey screamed. “LIAM!” Mason screamed but by the time Theo and Liam looked towards them they were gone. 

“Mason! Corey!” Theo and Liam called together but only got a cackling laugh in return. Theo started pounding on the doors, yelling and cursing at the asshole that has them. “Wait, Theo!” Liam grabbed the chimera and tried to calm him. “Do you smell that?” Liam asked making Theo glare. He was about to yell that even Mason could have smelled the disgusting rot in the room, when he was hit with a scent. One he knew a little too well. 

“Stiles.” They both growled in unison. He was supposed to be away at his FBI program, what was his scent doing in the basement of an abandoned house? They followed the scent to the pile in the corner. As they got closer they realized it was just a pile of scare crows stuffed with rotting meat and garbage.

They held their breath and moved the pile, finding the door behind it. They hit it with their shoulders and the door broke and splintered as it was forced open. Standing in the light of another room was the whole pack. All looking shocked as Theo and Liam stepped through. “You were in on this!” Liam growled at his so called best friend. “Sorry dude, but you and your cuddle buddy there have been pranking everyone since October started.” Mason shrugged. “Small pranks, asshat, not kidnapping!” Liam growled. 

Theo glared at them all before grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him out of the room. It seemed the room they were locked in was built inside one of Derek’s vacant lofts. Theo slammed the door and with Liam’s help, broke the lock and handle so the pack was locked in. “Good luck getting out assholes!” They called before walking away.


End file.
